Hinter dem Schleier
by Nymphi
Summary: Post HP7, Remus und Tonks leben noch. Sonst ist alles wie im Buch. Viel Spass!


**Hinter dem Schleier **

(Post HP7, ausser dass Tonks und Remus noch leben)

Harry war auf dem Weg in seinen Schlafraum im Gryffindorturm. Die grosse Schlacht war endlich vorbei, er hatte Voldemort wahrhaftig besiegt. Doch das war noch nicht bis in sein Bewusstsein vorgedrungen. Jetzt war er einfach nur müde. Im Schlafsaal lag Hermine bei Ron, beide schliefen schon und Ginny wartete auf seinem Bett, sie umarmten sich und legten sich dann wortlos schlafen. Sie hatten alle anstrengende Monate hinter sich, trotzdem fielen sie in nur einen leichten Schlaf. Die schrecklichen Bilder vom Kampf quälten sie alle und liessen sich nicht als Sieger fühlen.

Am nächsten Tag waren die meisten ganz still und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. „Hat jemand Hermine gesehen?" fragte Ron. Harry und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf und gingen mit ihm in die Bibliothek. Sie fanden Hermine sofort, doch war sie nicht in ein Buch vertieft, sondern beobachtete durch ein Regal hindurch jemanden. Leise gesellten sie sich zu Hermine, die kurz zusammenzuckte und ihnen stumm zunickte. Sie hatte zwei Bücher auseinander geschoben und beobachtete weiter. Die anderen machten es ihr nach und sahen staunen auf eine junge Frau, die in einem Buch las. In ihrem Schoss brannte ein Feuer um die Buchseiten zu erhellen und die Seiten blätterten automatisch weiter. Nach einigen Minuten begann ein schwaches leuchten über ihrem Kopf zu leuchten. Es sah aus, als ob die Gedanken der jungen Frau ihr aus dem Kopf schlüpften und Formen annahmen. Sie sahen verschiedene Runen, die Hermine kurz aufkeuchen liessen. Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach. Die Jungs hatten keine Ahnung was dies bedeutete. Erst als die Formen langsam miteinander verschmolzen, sahen sie ein Gebilde. Nun war es an Harry aufzukeuchen, denn er erkannte den Torbogen mit dem Schleier, durch den Sirius gefallen war. Bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hörten sie eine vertraute Stimme, es war Remus. „Gönn dir doch endlich eine kleine Pause". „Zwei Jahre Remus, ich hab doch schon zwei Jahre verloren" dann verlor sich die Stimme der jungen Frau. Tonks war dazu gekommen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Was hast du mit Sirius zu tun?". Auf einmal stand Harry vor der jungen Frau. „Harry?". Sie löste sich von Tonks und sprang Harry in die Arme. „Es tut so gut dich zu sehen, du warst grossartig da draussen. Es war schrecklich ich durfte nie mit dir sprechen, doch jetzt kannst du mir vielleicht helfen" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Ihre Augen schienen zu leuchten und ein aufrichtiges Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Ginny räusperte sich und dann wurde der Rest der Freunde vorgestellt. Harry schaute nur ganz verdattert. Von Anthea ging plötzlich ein goldenes Leuchten aus und dann war sie endlich eingeschlafen. „Na endlich" seufze Tonks und setzte sich zu ihr und deckte sie zu. Remus begann die Geschichte von Anthea zu erzählen. „Wir vermuten, dass Anthea aus einer anderen Zeit stammt und damals auf Avalon lebte, doch dann tauchte sie vor ungefähr fünf Jahren in unserer Zeit auf und hatte auch das Wissen unserer Zeit erlangt. Doch unglücklicherweise tauchte sie auf dem heutigen Avalon auf, das heute Askaban heisst. Die Wärter konnten sie niemals brechen und versuchten es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Sie half jedoch den Insassen dort und diese kamen wieder zu Kräften. Dort traf sie auf Sirius. Von ihm war sie sofort fasziniert, weil er dort der einzige war mit einem guten Herzen. Sie versteckte sich immer, wenn Zauberer zu Besuch kamen, so wusste niemand von der unfreiwilligen Gefangenen. Doch ihre Kräfte schwanden, sie musste unbedingt weg dort und dann gelang ihr und Sirius die Flucht. Er konnte nie begreifen, warum sie auch den anderen Insassen half. Sie half Ihnen zwar nicht beim Ausbruch, aber alle waren körperlich so ausgelaugt, da musste sie einfach helfen. Albus meinte auch das hätte etwas Gutes. Denn als sie Hand anlegte bei den Bösen, da setzte sie unauslöschlich etwas Gutes in sie ein. Sei es nur eine alte glückliche Erinnerung, die wieder aufflammte. Das war sicher auch Ausschlag gebend für unseren Sieg in der Schlacht. Wir hatten fast nichts mehr zu verlieren und unseren Mut und Loyalität war viel grösser, in uns war ein Feuer entfacht. Aber sie erinnerten sich, was sie alles zu verlieren hatten und das kann Kampf entscheidend sein. Wie auch immer. Nach dem ihnen die Flucht aus Askaban gelungen war, versteckten sie sich in der Höhle vor Hogsmead. Sirius blieb dort in der Nähe von Harry. Anthea wurde als Spionin zu den Todessern abkommandiert. Sie konnte Severus unterstützen, später konnten die Todesser bezeugen, dass auch Anthea in Askaban war. Sie gab vor das Gedächnis verloren zu haben. Nach zwei Jahren wollte Anthea zurück, Severus musste ihr die Gedanken dieser schrecklichen Jahre löschen, sie erzählten uns nie was sie damals erleben musste. Doch anscheinend war es von grossem Wert für Albus und für uns." Remus Blick ruhte sorgevoll auf der schlafenden Anthea, anscheinend machte er sich grosse Vorwürfe. Tonks lief eine kleine Träne die Wange hinunter. Dann sprach Remus weiter. „Anthea kam ins Hauptquartier nach den Weihnachtsferien. Sirius und sie fanden anscheinend wieder zu einander, doch nicht lange danach fiel er durch den Torbogen. Sie gibt sich jetzt die Schuld, weil sie nicht bei ihm war und mit euch kämpfte. Doch ihr Zustand erlaubte es damals nicht. Jetzt ist sie seit gut zwei Jahren dran das Geheimnis dieses Torbogens und seinem Schleier zu lüften. Anscheinend ist der Torbogen aus der frühesten Zeit der Druiden." Die Freunde wussten, dass sie von Remus nur die Kurzfassung hörten, doch die Einzelheiten wollten sie gar nicht hören. Sie hatten selber viel Schreckliches erlebt und wussten wie es sich anfühlte. „Dann ist sie schon sehr weit, ich konnte vorhin die Runen sehen und jetzt ist mir einiges klarer" erklärte Hermine. Der Glanz in ihren Augen war zurückgekehrt, es galt eine Aufgabe zu lösen. Auch Harry war hellwach. Ginny und Ron sahen sich zweifelnd an, sagten jedoch nichts. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte Tonks. „Sirius wurde von einem roten Blitz aus Bellatrix Zauberstab getroffen, nicht von einem grünen, also wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht tot, wenn er nicht durch diesen Schleier gefallen wäre. Er ist sozusagen auf dem Weg ins Reich der Toten, aber wird dort nicht erwartet, deswegen findet er den Weg wahrscheinlich nicht, aber den Weg zurück ins Reich der Lebenden kann er ohne unsere Hilfe auch nicht finden." Erklärte Hermine. „Genial Hermine". „Nein, Anthea ist genial, jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wie wir Sirius den Weg zeigen". „Du meinst es gibt also noch Hoffnung für ihn?" fragte Harry freudig. „Ja Harry, genau das denke ich". Harry war so glücklich und umarmte Ginny und küsste sie. Doch Harry musste sich noch gedulden. Anthea schlief vier Tage durch und dann ging sie lange im Wald spazieren. Nach sechs Tagen trafen sie sich dann alle am See.

„Hermine hat die Runen richtig gedeutet, ich bin so froh, habe ich jetzt eure Hilfe" sagte Anthea glücklich. „Ich werde den goldenen Faden des Schicksals für Sirius weben, dafür müssen wir zum Torbogen. Dann stellen wir uns in einer Reihe auf und wenn alles nach Plan läuft, dann wird Sirius auf unserer Seite vom Schleier hervorkommen. Wir müssen auf der Seite stehen wo er hinein fiel" erklärte Anthea. „Was passiert, wenn er auf der anderen Seite heraus kommt?" wollte Ginny wissen. Harry sah Anthea ängstlich an, er fürchtete die Antwort. „Wen wir den Weg ins Reich der Lebenden öffnen, öffnet sich für Sirius auch der Weg ins Reich der Toten. Harry, das heisst, auf der anderen Seite stehen deine Eltern und wahrscheinlich noch andere Freunde von Sirius." Erklärte Anthea. Harry hatte diese Antwort befürchtet und blieb stumm und starrte einige Zeit vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass die letzten zwei Jahre alles von Anthea abverlangt hatten um jetzt schon so weit zu sein. Für ihn hat sie die Lösung auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Doch er hatte selber genug erlebt um zu wissen, was Anthea alles geleistet hat. „Gut wir machen das trotzdem, wenigstens ist er dann irgendwo angekommen und er kann selbst wählen welche Seite er will, das muss ich dann akzeptieren." Erklärte Harry seinen Entschluss. Ginny drückte ihn und dann gingen sie wieder hoch zum Schloss. Am nächsten Tag sollte es soweit sein, sie wollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Kingsley holte die Genehmigung, damit sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung gehen konnten. Was aber nur eine Formsache war. Dem Held der Zaubererwelt, dem Bezwinger von Voldemort, würde das niemand abschlagen.

„Ich bin ganz schön nervös". Anthea lächelte Harry beruhigend an. „Wir müssen jetzt stark sein für Sirius. Ihr müsst alle die ganze Zeit an ihn denken, ruft euch alle Erinnerungen in den Geist, die ihr von ihm habt. Ihr dürft erst aufhören, wenn er vor uns steht, das ist ganz wichtig." Erklärte Anthea. Alle die Sirius kannten waren gekommen, die übrigen vom Orden und sogar Neville und Luna. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf, nahmen sich bei den Händen und verfielen in tiefe Meditation. Als alle das Bild von Sirius vor dem inneren Auge hatten, begann Anthea den goldenen Faden des Schicksals zu weben. Harry fiel es schwer nicht zum Schleier zu sehen, er musste sich zwingen sich zu konzentrieren, aber er spürte Sirius. Das war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Viele Bilder von Sirius strömten auf ihn ein. Dann aber hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl Sirius würde sich entfernen und er spürte, dass Anthea auf ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten stiess. Es kam ihm vor als stünde er hier schon seid Stunden und das war auch so. Ginny stand neben ihm und er spürte, dass sie erschöpft war und betete, dass der Plan funktionierten möge. Plötzlich sah er ein goldenes Licht sogar durch seine Lider hindurch, das dann in hellblaues Licht wechselte und dann ertönte ein bellendes Lachen. „Das wurde verdammt noch mal Zeit. Ihr habt euch ja lange nicht blicken lasse". „SIRIUS"! Harry stürzte nach vorne und wurde von seinem Paten fest in die Arme genommen. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich Harry und deine Eltern und Grosseltern auch, wir haben alles mitbekommen". „Du hast meine Eltern gesehen und bist trotzdem zu uns gekommen?" „Ja, ich ging an die Schwelle vom Reich der Toten um ihnen zu sagen, dass wir uns erst in ein paar Jahren wieder sehen werden. Das haben sie verstanden. Dann bin ich hier her gekommen". Alle brachten in ein fröhliches Lachen aus und beglückwünschten sich. Viele Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht, dann ging Sirius auf Anthea zu und wirbelte sie durch die Luft und dann küsste er sie lange und leidenschaftlich.

**Ende**


End file.
